


An eventful winter

by JessicaMariana



Series: Jaca Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was last month. Christmas... She’d found it odd at first, when everyone had shown up, knowing some of them didn’t think that highly of the holiday and weren’t more than acquainted with most, but it had soon been forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is all very exciting!” Josephine squeals for the umpteenth time.

“I cannot believe this is actually happening,” Leliana adds.

“You deserve this,” Cassandra agrees with a smile.

Jaca feels a blush creep up her cheeks and has to look away from her own reflection and her three friends standing behind her beaming.

She wrings her hands around in her lap and takes a deep breath.

 

*****

 

It was last month. Christmas. Jaca had been spending the entire week with her good friends, her family. And then the Eve had come. The Herald’s Rest had been booked because everyone Jaca knew was going to turn up. After shit had gone down with Corypheus, everyone had scattered all over Thedas - Vivienne had gone back to Val Royeaux, Varric to Kirkwall, and Dorian to Tevinter - but Jaca, Bull and a few others had stayed at Skyhold. She’d found it odd at first, when everyone had shown up, knowing some of them didn’t think that highly of the holiday and weren’t more than acquainted with most, but it had soon been forgotten. There was delicious food and drinks, entertaining stories, catching up with one another, and tons of presents.

 

*****

 

_The presents_ , Jaca remembers with a smile.

 

*****

 

“Tell me, my dear, how have you been? It’s been so long since we spoke. You should come visit me at court some time,” Vivienne had approached her. As usual she had been dressed in the latest Orlesian fashion, and with the holidays in mind she’d had a thin deep red seam trimming the edges of her silver and white robes. She’d looked stunning.

“I’m good, thank you, Vivienne,” Jaca had replied politely. She and Vivienne had always gotten along well, sharing some views on the Circles as they did, but they had some different views on who Jaca considered her friends. “How’ve you been?”

“Too busy to tell,” Vivienne sighed exasperatedly.

“Good evening, ma’am,” Bull had greeted her, coming to a stop at Jaca’s side with his glass raised as he spoke.

“Bull, dear, what _are_ you wearing?”

Jaca had looked at her lover. He had been wearing his usual formal attire: the red coat with its golden details and the blue sash, with black trousers.

“What’s wrong with it?” Jaca had wondered. She had always thought he looked good in that particular outfit - especially the way it defined his muscular torso so well.

“Nothing is wrong, except that it’s years old,” Vivienne argued. “If you two are to be seen together in public… Well, let’s just say that Bull should update his wardrobe more often. And not with the cheap and horrible trousers you usually wear - but with something finer. I don’t think my tailor could do something in your size, besides he only does women’s clothing, but I know someone else who might.”

Jaca and Bull had exchanged glances and then excused themselves after getting the name of a tailor that Jaca wouldn’t be taking Bull to - she liked his wardrobe as it was. And if some pompous people had a problem with that then they were welcome to continue having them.

“You know, I’ve always liked this,” Jaca had said to Bull when they had been alone in a corner of the tavern, away from the others’ curious ears, and she’d tapped at his chest.

“I know you do,” Bull had replied with a crooked smile. “I wear it for you.”

Jaca had blushed and Bull had leaned down to brush his lips over her ear.

“And later,” he’d continued. “I’ll show you something else I know you like: what’s underneath.”

Jaca had shoved him playfully in the side and giggled. But he hadn’t been lying, and she had suddenly been eager to see the night come to an end.

 

*****

 

“No, no, no! A little higher.”

Josephine’s complaints pulls Jaca out of her thoughts and she looks up to see her friend adjusting something at the back of her head.

“There,” she says and looks at the woman standing next to her with pins between her lips and a surprised look on her face.

Jaca reaches up, wanting to feel what it was Josephine adjusted with her hair, but her hand is slapped away.

“Don’t touch it or you’ll spoil it,” Josephine lectures. “You’ll see it soon enough.”

“Fine,” Jaca sighs. She lets her eyes slide shut as she travels back to her memories.

 

*****

 

“Alright, I’d say it’s high time to open the presents!” Varric had climbed up on a chair to be seen and exclaimed over the bustling of the crowded room. “There’s a lot to go through and we don’t all have all night.”

After some laughter and a couple of disagreements to Varric’s words, the room had gradually fallen silent and everyone had moved in an orderly fashion to gather around the enormous tree standing in the small alcove beside the front door.

“I think Trevelyan should be first, consider she’s out main character,” Varric had continued, propped up on another chair, closer to the tree.

“The main character?” Jaca had repeated with a raised brow at the dwarf.

“Yes. So, come on - the first one. Anything with her name on it.”

Cole had been Varric’s little helper that evening and gladly pulled out one present after another from underneath the greenery. And one after another the presents had been opened and thanked for. In the end only one huge box was left.

“Looks like trevelyan has been a good girl this year,” Varric laughed when he’d read the tag on the box. “But you’re gonna have to move it yourself. It’s bigger than me.”

Varric had jumped off the chair and stood beside the package. It was indeed higher than he and just as wide.

Jaca had approached the box carefully, unsure of what it could’ve contained. If it was from Sera, it could be anything from nothing to live animals. Jaca had squatted next to the box and pressed her ear against it.

_Quiet. So nothing live, then._  
Jaca had put her hands on top of the package and started pulling the wrapping off it. Everyone had stood silently, watching as she had opened the lid.

 

*****

 

“How are the shoes?” Leliana kneels at Jaca’s feet and lifts one leg into her lap and feels the tight lacing going from her ankle up to her knees.

“They’re fine,” Jaca assures her, looking down. “I laced them myself because I know how I like it.”

“They are really nice shoes,” Leliana says, admiring the white leather. “But they could use something more.” She tilts her head in contemplation. “Maybe another decorative seam? Or some shiny buttons? Or buckles?”

“No one’s going to look at my shoes.”

“How do you know? By the way, are they warm enough?”

“Quite. Almost a little too warm, actually. But I’ll manage. I’m only wearing them outside.”

Leliana huffs a chuckle and stands back up.

“Trevelyan is right,” Cassandra adds. “No one’s going to look at them. But if you add something shiny, maybe a magpie will swoop down and try to steal them, and then they will be seen.”

“Always such an optimist, Cassandra,” Leliana laughs.

 

*****

 

“So, what’s in it?” Cassandra had asked.

Curiosity had filled the air as some of the friends had leaned over to try to see into the box.

Jaca had stood back up to peek inside. At first, she’d been confused, but then she’d reached inside and pulled out another box. This one had been the size of a moving box, just the slightest smaller than the first. It had been surprisingly light.

“Another box,” Jaca had said with a frown, wondering if there really was anything inside as light as it had felt.

The second box had also been giftwrapped and so she’d torn the paper off before opening its lid. She’d put the box on the floor and looked inside.

“You’re joking,” Jaca had exclaimed. “Another box?” And out she’d pulled yet a smaller box. The paper on the third one had had small portraits of Santa Claus on them laughing merrily with little speech bubbles above each saying “ho ho ho”. Jaca had felt as if the Santas had been taunting her.

“Small and smaller,” Cole had commented quietly with wonder, looking up at Jaca with the box in her hands.

“If there’s nothing in here...” Jaca had started in a threatening tone, feeling annoyed, but as she’d opened the third box and revealed a fourth one, she hadn’t been able to do much but laugh at the joke someone was playing on her. “Seriously?”

The fourth had been an old shoe box, and by then it had seemed the giver had ran out of paper. Jaca had hoped she was at the final one. She’d paused briefly and taken a deep breath. She’d opened the lid.

“What the fuck!” Jaca had looked around with defeat clear on her face.

Her friends had been waiting quietly for her to reveal its contents.

Without a word, Jaca had pulled out a fifth box. It had like the third box ben wrapped with the taunting Santas. Laughter erupted throughout the room.

“Okay, whose idea was this?” Jaca had asked, hoping to get some answers, but there had been no reply. So Jaca had silently continued through the paper and lifted the lid off the fifth box to reveal a sixth.

“Please tell me it’s the last one,” Jaca had muttered to herself as she’d examined the paperless old ice cream container. Somehow, without all the empty space between each box, the sixth one had felt somewhat heavier.

She had opened the lid, expecting another silly box when she’d stopped. She’d looked into the container for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around the contents.

“Well?” Varric had prompted.

“Take it out.”

Jaca had been startled by Bull’s low voice right by her ear. He’d moved closer to her without her noticing, and when she looked up he’d smiled reassuringly at her. She’d tipped the container over, and out of it, into her open palm, had fallen a small square box dressed in red velvet.

“I don’t think I have to point out that it’s from me,” Bull had noted slightly louder so everyone could hear.

“But...” Jaca hadn’t been able to say anything else. She’d felt her chest tighten and how her eye had began to sting. She hadn’t even been sure what was in the seventh box.

“Go on,” Bull had said with a soft poke to her side. “Open it.”  
With shaky hands Jaca had opened the seventh box and much to her joy found a neat silver band embedded in the black stuffing.

Gasps had cut the pressing silence, and then all of a sudden Bull had been down on one knee, grabbed the box from Jaca’s hands and presented her with the ring in a proper manner saying: “You know the Qunari don’t marry, but you’re not Qunari. And neither am I. I know how much it would mean to you. You have already shown your devotion to this relationship while respecting the customs of my people.” He’d touched his chest. Under the white shirt, as always since she’d given it to him, she’d known he had been wearing his half of the dragon’s tooth. “It’s time I show my devotion, in the custom of your people. And with this, everyone will be able to see that we belong to each other. So, Jaca Trevelyan… Will you marry me?”

“Of course, you big, silly-” She hadn’t been allowed to say more, because Bull had gotten back on his feet and swept her off hers before crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The room had filled with cheering, shouts of congratulations and, most of all, love.

 

*****

 

“So, what do you think?” Josephine takes a step back. She and eyes Jaca from head to toe as she stands up and turns around to face her friends.

“Absolutely stunning,” Leliana states.

“You look beautiful,” Cassandra agrees.

Jaca feels herself tearing up and has to quickly dry her eyes before she ruins the make-up that the stylist has spent so long on. She walks swiftly over and pulls all three into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” she whispers, barely able to keep her voice steady.

“Now, don’t ruin the makeup,” Josephine warns. She and a stylist especially sent for from Val Royeaux have been spending all morning on making Jaca look good.

“Sorry,” Jaca apologises and takes a careful step back.

“Are you ready?” Leliana asks, her eagerness plain on her face.

Jaca nods. She takes a deep breath and says: “Let’s do this.”

Josephine nods and leaves the room first. The faint murmur of a large crowd outside can be heard dying out. Jaca realises first then how many are waiting to see this, how important they think she is, and how many are there just to be part of history.

“It’ll be alright,” Cassandra assures her with a gentle tap to the shoulder, but Jaca thinks that she doesn’t sound overconfident. Jaca is supposed to be the nervous one, but she isn’t, much to her own relief, as much as she thought she’d be.

Jaca approaches the door and stops right in front of it. Leliana rushes to her side to make some quick last second adjustments - arranging a stray curl, straightening the fabric of her dress, and wishing her all the best. Then she and Cassandra disappear out of the room, following Josephine. There is a short moment before the door opens a third time and Jaca is bathed in sunlight. She takes a few steps out into the courtyard and looks up at Skyhold towering above her. The stone steps up to the main building are lined with people, and more are standing at their base. Jaca slowly starts to make her over the ground towards the steps. At the base, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra are standing in a row, waiting for her with smiles on their lips. As Jaca comes closer they begin to walk up the steps one after the other. Jaca follows them at a steady yet slow pace, lifting the hem of her dress just enough not to trip. Leliana was right, they would be able to see her shoes. She smiles at the thought. She doesn’t mind, though - she’s rather comfortable than pretty.

Jaca looks up and sees that the tall double doors to the main hall are open. Her heart skips excitedly when she thinks of what’s waiting on their other side. Many of the people she passes wish her their best and offer their congratulations. Jaca smiles in response, unable to thank them all at the moment. The banquet Josephine has planned for late will be more than enough.

“Presenting,” a man at the top calls out as Josephine steps into the hall. “the Maid of Honour: Lady Josephine.” He paused as she stepped further in and continued when Leliana and Cassandra approached. “And her Bridesmaids: Lady Leliana and Lady Cassandra.”

Jaca feels her nerves tense. She has butterflies in her stomach as she get closer to the top. On the last step, she takes a short break and a deep breath. The man gives her a nod and calls out: “Presenting: The Herald of Andraste; leader of the Inquisition; Lady Jaca Trevelyan of Ostwick.”

Jaca walks into the great hall. All eyes are on her. Her closest friends stand gathered at the other end, and in the middle, furthest away, where the throne usually stands, is the Iron Bull. Jaca focuses on him as she crosses the hall. Seeing him smile at her makes her relax, and before she knows it they’re standing side by side and the ceremony takes place. It’s a short ceremony, demanded by Jaca and Bull and provided by Josephine, and they soon exchange their vows. When Bull slips the second ring on Jaca’s finger, she looks up at his with misty eyes and a huge grin. She’s unable to stop, even when he finally leans down and kisses her. She simply throws her arms around his waist and holds on as he bends her backwards and one of her feet lifts off the floor.

Deafening cheers erupt through the hall.

 

*****

 

“Say, kadan,” Bull murmurs into Jaca’s ear some time later when they’ve sat down for the feast and have been congratulated with a toast by each and every one of their friends. “I’ve been wondering all day: what are you wearing underneath that pretty dress?”

“I won’t tell you,” Jaca replies shortly with a cheeky smile and an up-turned nose.

Bull’s face falls with disappointment, so she adds: “You’ll just have to find that out on your own.” She reminds herself of Christmas Eve once again, and how after the party Bull and she had returned to his room in the watchtower above the tavern where they wouldn’t be disturbed. They’d had a long night of passionate kisses, or lingering touches of skin against skin.

“Oooh,” Bull hums, pulling Jaca from her thoughts. “I’ll make sure to enjoy that.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Let’s not drag this banquet thing out too long, shall we?”

“Tell that to Josephine. She’s arranged all of it. She really can do anything. She’s amazing.”

“Yeah. I’ll remember to thank her properly, but let’s leave that for later.”

Bull now openly nuzzles Jaca’s neck in hopes of making her resolve falter so he can sweep her off her feet and carry her up to the tower.

Jaca leans into his touch and closes her eyes. She badly wants to let him do more, but in public, with dozens upon dozens watching them, she couldn’t let her guard down. She reminds herself that even though she didn’t think it that special, many would would remember and retell the events of this day, and that no one should get the privilege of telling how Bull made her come undone in front of everyone.

“Bull,” Jaca whimpers quietly and tries to breath more evenly. His hand has slipped down under the table from everyone’s view and began stroking the inside of her thigh through the fabric of her dress. “Go tell Josephine to shorten things, or we’ll sit here until she lets us go… meaning never.”

Bull chuckles against her neck and leans back. Jaca looks up at him and is frustrated with how calm his demeanour is. Meanwhile her cheeks are probably bright red by now - it certainly feels that way. She lifts her goblet to her lips and takes a deep swig while she watches her husband get up and walk over to the end of the table.

_Husband_ … Jaca lets the word roll around on her tongue. They’re married.

“We gave you a short enough ceremony because I know you are slightly… impatient,” Jaca can hear Josephine explain to Bull. “But please, do enjoy the feast for at least another hour. Besides, you’ve still got to dance.”

Bull mutters something under his breath as he returns to his seat.

“Another hour,” he reports to Jaca. “And the dance.”

“That’s not so bad, is it? Come on, it’ll be fun. Plus, food!”

Jaca gestured to the table which was lined with overstuffed plates of all kinds of food.

“Food makes me slower in bed, you know that,” Bull argues.

“Josephine’s thought of that too,” Jaca continues excitedly. “She’s ordered some enhancing specialities just for us.” She points to a fruit bowl filled with bananas, slices of watermelon, pomegranates and avocado. Beside it stands two ornate bowls of chocolate, one batch sprinkled with chili, the other infused with vanilla. “And the red wine helps too.”

“Damn,” Bull is impressed. “She really has gone all out. No wonder I’m always up for it.”

Jaca laughs as he begins to helps himself from the fruit, and she doesn’t turn down any of it when he hands her something.

The hour passes faster than they’d thought. Their time’s filled with entertainment; Maryden has composed a new song about them, and Varric tells the obligatory story. Before they know it, Jaca and Bull are asked to leave the table and enter the courtyard. It looks completely different from when Jaca walked through it not two hours ago. The open space between the smithy and the tavern has been covered with a large stage-like space - the dance floor. In each corner of it stands a pillar holding up a great tent and each edge of the tent is decorated with hundreds of tiny twinkling lights. Just as the couple step outside, into the cool afternoon light, snow begins to drift down from the skies.  It continues to fall gently as Jaca and Bull take the floor and start their dance. Soon other couples form to share the floor.

“Alright,” Bull sighs. Jaca tilts her head with curiosity. “This isn’t so bad.”

“Good,” Jaca beams. She’s always loved to dance, and ever since their first one in Halamshiral, she’s longed for their second. She doesn’t want it to stop, but eventually, Bull slows down and leans over. He kisses her cheek and whispers into her ear: “I know it’s customary to let others dance with the bride. Just know, I’ll be waiting for you eagerly.”

Jaca swallows as he steps back and lets Dorian take over. He is a fantastic dancer, and she makes sure to let him know, but it doesn’t feel quite the same. Then comes Cullen and asks with a blush on his cheeks if he might be allowed to take over. Jaca dances with Rainier and Krem as well. Varric simply states that he “doesn’t do dances” and Cole apologises, because his feet won’t cooperate. Jaca even shares one with Sera, though she isn’t sure that what she does can be called dancing.

After another hour, Josephine finally calls everyone’s attention. She speaks loudly saying: “Well, I think it’s high time we allowed the happy couple to turn in for the night. After all, they have a long trip to make tomorrow.”

She winks at Jaca and Bull who give her grateful smiles. Their closest friends all congratulate them once more and separately wish them a good night and good luck.

Bull then whisks Jaca off her feet with a great laugh and many accompanying cheers, lifting her into his arms and walks back into the fortress, leaving the party behind.

“What a day,” Jaca sighs as Bull carries her up the stairs to the tower.

He agrees with a hum.

As soon as the door to her room opens they can smell the scented candles. Bull carries her the last few steps until they come in view of the open space. Someone’s been in there since Jaca left that morning: The bed is neatly made and a large fur has been draped diagonally across it and it has been sprinkled with all kinds of colourful flower petals. The candles are newly lit, as is the fireplace. All papers and whatever other work Jaca had on her desk is removed to make sure it’s all about pleasure and not business while the couple spend their last night of the month in there.

“Last night...” Jaca whispers. “Tomorrow we’ll be on our honeymoon.”

“Yeah,” Bull puts her down on her feet and stands closer behind her. “And until we go, I’m gonna make you come. Over and over...”

“Is that a promise?”

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bull leans down and ghosts his lips up the soft curve of Jaca’s jawline, planting a kiss every here and there as he slowly reaches for her ear. His stubbled cheek scrapes against her skin and makes her shudder. He nips at her earlobe and hums. His voice rumbles through his chest and hers, pressed together as they are, standing in the middle of the room. Jaca tilts her head slightly backwards to let Bull access her neck with more ease. He takes the hint and lowers his lips. He kisses her deeply and sucks and nips. He leaves faint bruises and teeth marks on her fair skin and soothes them with his tongue before creating more.

Jaca wraps her arms around his wide neck and lets her body take in all the sensations. Bull’s large hands meanwhile roam down to her hips to hold her upright.

It’s not long before Bull pulls back and looks down at Jaca. Their eyes meet, both full of lust already, having waited all day for this as they have. Jaca wants to say something, to make him hurry it up and take her already, but nothing except a faint gasp comes out when she opens her mouth.

“I agree,” Bull replies with a soft chuckle and a squeeze of his fingertips to her sides, before he steps back and lets her go. He begins to undress himself - he unbuttons his shirt and lets it slide off - then pauses when he sees that Jaca has turned her back towards him. “Something wrong?”

Jaca looks over her shoulder while she lifts her curls off her neck and says: “I can’t get out of this alone, you know.” All the way from her neck and down to the small of her back is decorated with small buttons. “It’d be a shame to ruin such a nice dress,” Jaca sighs as she looks down at herself and smoothes the fabric of the skirt with her free hand. “I hope you have the patience to unbutton them all...”

There’s a slight moment of silent contemplation: will Bull unbutton them all, or will he just rip it off her shoulders? Jaca shivers at the thought of the second alternative and bites her lip. She feels torn. It is a pretty dress, and probably a very expensive once, but she’s not going to wear it a second time. What had Josephine and Leliana thought when they’d known that it would be Bull who’d have to help her out of it?

Bull puts his hands on Jaca’s shoulders as she looks back at him. He smiles at her.

“If that’s really what you want,” he says. “I’ll be careful.”

But something inside Jaca screams for him to rip it. She loses the smile off her lips and shakes her head, looking at her husband with a serious expression. Of course Bull knew all along that she’d change her mind, because he smiles even wider, flashing his teeth at her, and hooks his index fingers into the collar of the dress. Jaca hooks her fingers in the front of it and waits. Bull tugs experimentally. There’s a small ripping sound and the clatter of one button hitting the floor. It’s oddly satisfying. Jaca waits excitedly, breathing heavier with each passing second. Bull takes a firmer grip of the white lace and tugs even harder. The buttons and the surrounding fabric protest loudly before one by one they scatter to the floor.

Cool air sweeps over Jaca’s back and she inhales deeply. Bull leans down and presses his lips to Jaca’s right shoulder as he pulls the rest of the dress of her torso. It falls to the floor and Jaca steps out of the pile of white. She crosses her arms over her bare chest and stands there, silently while Bull removes the last of his clothes.

Jaca watches him watch her as she starts to approach the bed with her hips slowly swaying from side to side. She reaches out her hands in front of her and stretches down over the fur lain out on the bed. She lays down on top of it and hums when the smooth hairs caress her chest and stomach. She chuckles then as she rolls over onto her back and sits up. She pulls her feet to the edge and begins unlacing her boots.

“Now, that’s a pretty picture,” Bull says from across the room. “You. Naked. Taking off your shoes.”

Jaca looks up with a smile but doesn’t stop until said items are discarded on the floor and she’s finally, completely naked. She then leans back on her hands and tilts her head to the side.

Bull walks up to the bed while Jaca scoots further up, lays down and rolls back onto her stomach. She feels the mattress shift on either side of her as Bull crawls up. He leans his large frame over her, whispering into her ear: “You look exceptionally gorgeous like this.” He plants another kiss on her shoulder and runs one hand down her side. “It makes me want to eat you.”

“I am all yours,” Jaca replies and leans into the fur beneath her with closed eyes.

Bull sits back on his heels and grabs his wife by her arm and guides her back around to face him. She looks up at him calmly, but her heart is racing. Bull cups her chin and bends over to kiss her properly. Their noses crush against each other’s cheeks as tongues touch, lips part and breaths merge. Jaca moans into Bull’s mouth and squirms in his grip. She arches her back, pressing her chest up off the bed. Her nipples graze Bull’s chest. It sends another shiver down her spine and hardens them. Jaca can’t help but repeat the motion.

Bull leans back from the kiss and looks down between them. He lowers one hand from the sheets next to Jaca’s head to her chest, and palms one soft breast, rubbing his thumb in circles over the nipple. Jaca gasps. Her stomach flutters, and her sex throbs. She locks her legs together beneath Bull and bucks her hips.

“Bull,” Jaca breathes, hearing the desperation in her own whisper.

“Kadan,” Bull replies, looking at her, acknowledging that he’s all ears.

“Take me.”

Bull gives her yet another crooked smile as he sits back and grabs her by the waist. He guides her even further up the bed so her head is propped up on the pillows, and then lifts and spreads her legs enough so he can fit between them. She lets her thighs drape over his. His half-hard length prods at her ass as he shifts closer. Jaca can feel the smooth head clearly. It sends a renewed spark of lust through her body and she wants more and she wants it now. Bull notices the impatience in the way her eyes roam down between them and how she squirms and tugs at the pillow beneath her head.

“Patience, kadan,” Bull murmurs. “Didn’t I say I wanted to eat you?”

“But I want you inside,” Jaca sighs.

“You know we need to get you all nice and relaxed first. And having me eat you out will help us a long way.”

Jaca does like the mental image he helps painting: Bulls tongue and lips on her; his rough jawline scratching the insides of her thighs; his thick fingers sliding in and out of her, and then… Jaca takes a deep, trembling breath.

“Alright,” she says, and bites down on her lower lip. She also reminds herself that they do have all night.

“Good.”

Bull scoots back down the bed and lays down on his stomach, his feet dangling over the edge. He lifts Jaca’s legs up on his shoulders and hooks his arms under and around them. He kisses the flat of her stomach and peppers more down her hipbone. He pauses. He gives Jaca a quick glance before he bends down and flicks out his tongue. He sweeps it up between her plump folds and presses the tip firmly against the bundle of nerves. The ginger curls pressing up against his face tickle his nose, but he’s determined to make her moan before he stops. It doesn’t take much: he knows just what to do. Bull sweeps his tongue down and back up and circles the clit leisurely. Jaca moans unabashedly.

Satisfied, Bull leans back to scratch his nose before repeating the motions. As he sucks and licks at her clit, he tucks his right hand in under his chin. The strokes Jaca gently for a moment, the tips of his fingers sliding up and down the soft flesh in time with his tongue, before the tip of his thick index finger slips in between the folds and into her wet heat. Jaca gasps at the intrusion but doesn’t complain. His finger is thicker than any other man’s, but she’s gotten used to it. Two, however, is a further stretch - one she has to get adjusted to.

Bull gently stretches her open, slowly thrusting his two fingers in and out of her. The more he uses his tongue, the wetter she gets - and the more she writhes - and so his fingers soon slide with ease.

“Bull,” Jaca moans, looking down at him with eyes blown dark with lust. “Take me already. Please...”

“Alright,” Bull says. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and sits up between her legs. “Come here.” He reaches down and takes Jaca’s hands. He pulls her up so they sit face to face, their bodies almost pressed up against one another. Jaca watches him quietly as he slips one hand down between them and gives himself a few strokes. He’s already fully hard. And as his hands comes up to the head, precome beads at the tip and drools down over his fingers. Jaca wants to grab his hand and lick it up, but restrains herself with the thought that if she starts licking and sucking his fingers, he’ll get distracted, and she won’t be taken as soon as she wants to. But Bull notices her longing glances and releases his grip on himself. He raises his hand and presents it in front of Jaca’s face, almost touching her lips.

Jaca sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth before she gives in, opening up and taking in half his index finger at once. It’s a familiar taste, one she at first didn’t like but now truly enjoys. Her eyes slide shut as she sucks and licks and a second finger joins the first. Bull meanwhile takes himself in his other hand and guides the head of his length to Jaca’s entrance. It’s a bit of fumbling since he’s missing most parts of two fingers on his left hand, and so he’s left to only resting the head against her.

Jaca knows he needs both hands to continue and so with a reluctant sigh lets the fingers slip out of her mouth.

“Don’t worry,” Bull says. “You’ll enjoy this more.”

He takes a firm grip of her waist and pulls her properly into his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist for support as his right hand moves down to join his left. With the right he grabs himself, and with the two fingertips of his left, he helps to spread her open as she slowly lowers her weight. Bull’s right: she does enjoy it more; she loves the stretch as he pushes inside her for the first time, and how he knows how to angle himself to hit all the right spots; but she does also love having her mouth stuffed, and plans on having something in it before the night is over.

“You alright?” Bull asks with a whisper into Jaca’s ear.

Jaca pauses for a second to adjust herself to the girth. “Yes.” She nods.

Bull, now partly inside her, grabs her waist again and pushes her further down until he feels that no more will fit. Jaca lets out a long moan followed by a breathy curse, and buries her face in the crook of his neck. Bull moans too.

Gradually, Jaca begins to sway her hips back and forth, up and down. Bull more than gladly helps her, knowing she can barely reach the bed for support. But after a while it becomes too straining and Jaca has to pause no matter how much she wants to continue.

“Fuck me,” she commands, and leans back from Bull’s embrace.

Bull compliantly pushes her down on her back and leans over her. He starts to move his hips, regaining the pace Jaca had set up a moment ago. It’s much easier like this, but boring - they always end up doing it like this: Jaca’s legs around his waist, her hands grasping for anything beneath them to keep from sliding up on the bed; Bull’s hands at her sides and his rocking body hovering above her. Sometimes - now included - Jaca asks Bull to lay down on top of her. It feels even better then, she says, even though Bull weighs at least two times more than her. Bull lowers his weight on her and she takes a deep breath. She wraps her arms around his neck and he takes a firmer hold of the sheets by her shoulders as he thrusts back in with more fervour.

Yes,“ Jaca breathes into his ear. “Yes, yes...”

“Oh, fuck. Kadan,” Bull growls into her ear, tensing above her.

“Coming?”

“Gonna come,” Bull agrees. He lowers his lips to Jaca’s neck and mouths at the skin as he reaches his climax and buries himself as deep inside his wife as is possible.

Jaca clamps down around him as she feels the hot fluid fill her. And as Bull pulls out, she can feel it lazily drool down between her ass cheeks. It sends a rough shudder up her spine, making her buck up against Bull.

“Sweet Maker,” she sighs, turning her head to the side and stretching herself beneath her husband. “Damn...”

“Good?” Bull asks, breathlessly and lays down beside her with a thud.

“Mmm, almost,” Jaca turns to her side to face him and wraps a leg over his hip. “ _ I’m _ not done yet.”

“Of course.” A gentle smile plays on Bull’s lips as he reaches down and in between her legs. His index finger easily finds her swollen clit once more and begins circling it.

The tension in Jaca’s body rises rapidly, having already teetered on the edge as Bull was so persistently thrusting in and out of her a moment ago. She buries her face in the pillow and bites down on it while she fists the sheets between them. Bull watches her intently - how her face flushes deeper, the redness rising to her ears; how she struggles to keep still; how her chest heaves. She’s so close.

Jaca lets out a strangled moan and thrusts up against Bull’s hand.

_ Yeah- fuck..! Just like that. _

As Bull begins to rub firmer he leans forward and puts his lips against Jaca’s ear.

“I want to hear you when you come,” he urges with a growl, knowing how that tone of voice makes Jaca quiver with want. “I want you hear you moan. I want to see your face when your body goes taut.”

Jaca’s mouth falls open in an inaudible curse, and she obediently turns her face towards him. She arches her back, her entire body trembling.

_ Bull _ . His name is on her lips, but she can’t get it out. He is too much, too good. He makes her want more even though she’s already getting more than she can handle.

Jaca squeezes her thighs together and slaps her hand harshly onto Bull’s shoulder, digging her fingernails into his skin. Bull grunts, but doesn’t stop. Jaca goes rigid beside him. Sobs mixed with a prolonged moan leave her as she comes, pulsing around Bull’s fingers. Her hips jerk uncontrollably, but Bull keeps rubbing her. Only when she is completely out of breath and has relaxed back into the mattress, does he carefully slip his hand away.

“Wow,” he says. “How was that?”

Still breathing heavily, Jaca looks tiredly up at him and gives him a faint smile.

“That was...” she pants. “Wow.”

They lay silently in the dim moonlight for a while and watch each other as hands stroke each other’s different body parts; Jaca’s fingers ghost over Bull’s arm, and Bull’s trace intricate patterns on the small of her back. The fire on the hearth has turned to glowing embers by the time Jaca clears her throat and looks at Bull.

“So,” she says, unable to hide the smile on her lips. “...my husband...” the word makes her heart happily skip a beat. “Another round?”

“Ready when you are,” Bull hums, and leans in to kiss her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> [[A little bonus]](http://perfectlydrawnlines.tumblr.com/post/139919946255)


End file.
